Damaged
Damaged is the 2nd episode of the 11th season of "ER" Summary A depressed Carter has difficulty coping in the wake of Kem's decision to leave the country. Luka invites Sam to move in with him. Neela's parents visit Chicago, confused by her decision to drop out of Michigan. The nurses freeze out Abby after a slip of the tongue to Haleh. Kerry advises Barnett to change his appearance. Abby treats a young girl who was kidnapped from her home country and forced into sexual slavery. NBC Description DEPRESSED DR. CARTER VEERS ONTO DANGEROUS PATH WHILE NEW DOC ABBY TREATS MEXICAN SEX SLAVE: A lonely Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) struggles with his unfulfilled dreams in the wake of his girlfriend Kem's departure and lurches toward a dangerous temporary solution while new doctor Abby (Maura Tierney) faces resentful nurses and tends to a tearful and injured young woman kidnapped from Mexico and forced into sexual slavery. Elsewhere, Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) makes an honest confession to a fleeing Sam (Linda Cardellini) while Neela (Parminder Nagra) must face the music when her domineering, old-school Indian parents arrive in a huff after she abandoned her Michigan medical assignment. In the meantime, Carter treats an Iraqi war veteran who was disfigured in combat, Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) suggests to new intern Ray (new series regular Shane West) that he tone down his alternative-punk look in deference to frightened patients and two ER staffers recover from their injuries. Alex Kingston also stars. TV-14 Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Mekhi Phifer, Sherry Stringfield and Ming-Na do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Carter: I don't know what happened. :Luka: You had a rough time. It's not hard to understand. :Carter: I guess, I just thought it would help somehow. :Luka: Help what? What else is going on? :Carter: Nothing, I'm fine. :Luka: You looked bad all day. I wasn't the only one who noticed. :Carter: Well, I did get hit in the head by a psycho patient. :Luka: You can talk to me, John. :Carter: I've been having trouble sleeping. I keep having these dreams. I miss her! And I miss the baby. And I miss all the stuff I thought we were going to have. And I don't know how to get any of it back. :Kerry (about Ray): It appears we've hired the love child of Ozzy Osbourne. :Luka (to Sam): I wasn't trying to be a hero this morning. I asked you to move in because, I... I love you. I'm in love with you, And I thought, I don't know, maybe you feel the same. :Sam: Did you just say that? :Luka: I spend too much time wasting time. So whenever you're ready, just let me know. :Abby: Listen, Haleh. I think you might have been off a decimal point on my patient's dopamine. :Haleh: Excuse me? :Abby: I just noticed it was running at 3 CCs instead of 30. But I caught it early, but next time maybe you could double check? :Haleh: You need to double check the concentration before you start messing with the I.V pump. I mixed it 10 to 1. :Abby: Don't we always mix it 1 to 1? :Haleh: No. You always mix it 1 to 1. I always mix it 10 to 1. :Abby: I didn't realize... :Haleh: If you concentrate the drip, the bag will last longer. :Abby: Sorry. :Haleh: I'll go turn down her rate, make sure her BP hasn't hit the roof. :Penny: Ahm.. you know, nurses really are the backbone of a place like this. It's good to get on their good side. :Abby: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes